1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to automatically relocating private data in a communication network having a distributed architecture to increase the efficiency of the network and, more particularly, to moving subscriber records within that network based on pattern analysis of location data indicating when access to the information services requires retrieval of subscriber records from remote locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of communication systems that have distributed architecture in which data that is frequently accessed is desirably located close to the initial port of access. For example, information about subscribers to cellular telephone systems is stored in a home location register (HLR) that must be accessed each time a call is made by or to a subscriber. Typically, the information is initially stored at the HLR closest to where the service is initiated or the residence or business address of the subscriber
When a cellular telephone is used outside the home area, the system controlling communication with the cellular phone accesses the HLR and stores the subscriber data in a visitor location register (VLR). The subscriber data in the VLR is used as long as the phone stays within the area service that is serviced by the VLR. The subscriber data in the VLR is removed if the phone is unused beyond a designated period of time.
Another example of a communication system with a distributed architecture is an enhanced services systems that provide messaging services to subscribers of telephone systems, both wireline and wireless systems. Such systems are examples of information services systems and may include facsimile servers, e-mail servers, unified messaging servers, providing financial services, news and sports reports, video on demand, music downloads, business information including addresses, telephone numbers, hours of operation, etc. Information services systems that are distributed over a wide geographic area, such as those that provide services to subscribers of a national or regional wireless telephone network, such as Sprint PCS®, AT&T Wireless, Cegetel (France), T-Mobil (Germany), etc., allow their subscribers to access services through access ports that are distributed throughout the coverage area. The access ports store subscriber records that typically must be accessed to provide the services. To minimize use of network resources when the subscriber record is accessed, it is preferable to keep the subscriber record at the location that is closest to the access port first used by the subscriber.
Conventionally, subscriber records or profiles are relocated in response to notices received from a subscriber that the subscriber's primary location has moved, or by manual analysis of access to the services provided by the information services system. Known techniques for automatically relocating subscriber profiles and other private data associated with subscribers, e.g., messages stored for the subscriber, are only performed for purposes of load balancing, such as when a new server is installed, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,483, incorporated herein by reference.